The Devil Bird
by BloodyGrim
Summary: What if Alucard wasn't the only creature Van Hellsing captured and imprisoned? What if there was another? One that is almost as old as him. This creature is Antanasia Dracul Ihrin Luiza Lupei. She is a Devil Bird. The only one of her kind. Alucard X Oc X Capt. Hans
1. Oc

**BloodyGrim: This is my oc for the story. I decided to just dedicate a page to her since there is lot of needed explaining about her before I start the story. Otherwise you would be at a lost and start calling my character a Mary Sue. Which I admit, she is a bit of. Not a lot. Only a teensy bit, though.**

_The Devil Bird_

Name: Antanasia Dracul Ihrin Luiza Lupei.

Name meanings: Antanasia-one who will be reborn; immortal. Dracul-devil or dragon. Ihrin-peace. Luiza-famous in war. Lupei-wolf.

Age: 498 (looks around late twenties)

Gender: Female

Species: Diavolul pasăre (Devil bird)**-AN Made up by yours truly. **

Hair: Thigh-length black hair with burgundy highlights. Curled and put up into a bridesmaid ponytail. Chin-length bangs swept to the left side of her face over her left eye.

Eyes: Cat-like pupils and shape. Slanted. Royale blue with golden flecks color. Long lashes.

Skin: A pale creamy color.

Height: 6ft 2in

Figure: Slim with curves and very toned from years of fighting.

Face: Angular face, high cheekbones, pointed nose and ears, and thin eyebrows and lips.

Clothes and distinguishing features: Usually wears black sunglasses to hide her eyes. Adorns a white silk blouse with a burgundy button up vest over it. Also wears black leather pants with crisscrossed black belts that hang off the hips, tucked into knee-high black combat boots. Over the top of it all she wears a black gothic knee-length trench coat that has slits in the front and back that starts at the bottom of the coat and ends at the waist area. The things that stand out the most are the chain like tattoos that start at the palms of her hands, where two pentagrams of Hellsing are; go up her arms like vines, and around her neck once. Then continues to join over her heart in another pentagram Hellsing brand.

Forms: Has four forms. A human child form, a late twenties age wise human form, her Halfling form, (Looks half her species and half human) and her full power form. **–AN Looks like her species and has full access to her powers. She can only use three of her forms without needing to ask for permission. The child form, adult human form, and Halfling form.**

Background: Antanasia fought in many wars and battles while hiding her gender. She was found by Van Hellsing after a battle that left her severely wounded. Which weakened her enough so, that she could be sealed into being the Hellsing's hidden servant and trump card. (Before Alucard) She is of a species that feasts on vampires and other undead or immortal creatures' blood. She is as powerful as Alucard, if not more. She also sleeps in a coffin similar to Alucard's. Except that it is silver and the encryption is blood red. The encryption is based off of what she thinks of herself and how a Hellsing becomes her master. If what she requires in a master is not met, she will eat them.

Coffin encryption:

_Ad infinitum , Contra caelum. (To eternity, against the world.) Eram quod es, eris quod sum. (I was what you are, you will be what I am.) Haum angelus a harum immunda pennas. (The Angel with the scabbed wings.) Sic Vis pacem Bellum, Fundetur sanguis. (If you want peace prepare for war, blood shall be shed.) Cave quid dicis, quando, et cui, damnant quod non intellegunt, Hoc est verum et nihili nisi verum. (Beware what you say, when, and to whom, they condemn what they do not understand, this is the truth and nothing but the truth.) Interfice errorem, diligere errantem. (Kill the sin, love the sinner.) Respice, adspice, prospice. (Examine the past, examine the present, examine the future.) Sequens mirabitur aetas. (The following age will be amazed.) Serva me, servabo te. (Save me and I will save you.) Vivo ut serviam__ (__I live to serve.) Mei, et munditia de morte (My master, of purity and death.)_


	2. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**BloodyGrim: Here is the first chapter of The Devil Bird. Do not complain that I have too many stories and too little chapters. I tend to get sidetracked with another idea and then put that story up. Don't worry though. I always come back to my stories. I do not abandon them. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my Oc loves to speak in Latin. So you'll see a lot of it and some of it might be incorrect since I'm using Google translate and other websites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I do own my Oc. Do not sue me or harm me in anyway. I do not claim Hellsing, though I wish I could. Alucard is definitely a character I wish I could've owned. I act like him, to a lesser degree. You know, I don't kill people or drink blood.  
**

_The Devil Bird Chapter 1_

_First Meeting_

Year 1888 Deep in the bowls of Hellsing

A creature shrouded in darkness, lay shackled and bloodied to a wall. The creature has long silky black hair that hides his hellish orange-red eyes and is obviously male. The creature lies still like a corpse, waiting for his next torture session. He shifts suddenly, hearing the light pitter patter of feet. It is not the sound of his tormenter coming for more tests, but of a child-like creature coming to investigate what is habituating the cell.

The soft padding of feet comes to a sudden halt in front of the creature's door. He leans forward in anticipation. Wondering what or who has come to relieve him of his loneliness and boredom.

The metal door of the creature's cell creaks open. He gazes at the door as a 4 foot 5 tall child, that looks around eight years old, steps through. The child looks at him innocently, but there is a shadow in her eyes that shows that she has seen death, destruction, and loneliness. The child has thigh-length reddish black hair, and cat like blue eyes that have dashes of gold in them. The child looks like a porcelain doll from her delicate fingers, to the tip of her ears, and the tip of hers toes. She is barefoot and is wearing a simple black nightgown.

The child opens her delicate little mouth and says in a child-like voice. "I am Antanasia Dracul Ihrin Luiza Lupei. You may call me Antan. May I ask the name of the one that dwells in my _master's_ dungeons?" The creature notices that the word master is said resignedly. Almost as if the child-like creature is reluctantly accepting her position._ This child-like creature must have been captured and sealed here like me. What tortures were she subjected to?_

The creature rasps, "My name, my name is Vlad Tepes Dracul." The creature now known as Vlad, winces slightly at the sound of his voice. He looks at Antan's face to see her reaction. To his surprise, he sees no fear, hatred, disbelief, awe, or anger. Only sadness and understanding are held within the depths of her eyes.

The creature nods in understanding, then walks closer to stand beside him. She kneels down next to him and leans against the wall, facing him. She tilts her head in an almost innocent gesture. Smiling gently at Vlad, she says in a soft voice, "To eternity, against the world. I was what you are, you will be what I am. The angel with the scabbed wings. If you want peace prepare for war, blood shall be shed. Beware what you say, when, and to whom, they condemn what they do not understand, this is the truth and nothing but the truth. Kill the sin, love the sinner. Examine the past, examine the present, examine the future. The following age will be amazed. Save me and I will save you. I live to serve. My master, of purity and death."

Vlad looks at Antan perplexed. He opens his mouth and asks softly, "Why tell me this? What is the purpose, and what does it mean?"

Antan smiles sadly at him. "It means many things, but most of all, it is proof of my enslavement engrained in my resting place. It is the outline of what is required of a Hellsing to be my master. Sadly, you will be like me soon. A monster chained to a human master. One who lives to serve." She gently runs her fingers soothingly in his hair while she talks.

Vlad unconsciously leans into the gentle touch and contemplates what that means. _So I will be chained to the human who has tortured and degraded me so. At least I am not alone."_

Vlad hesitantly asks, which is strange for him, "If you do not mind me asking, how did you end up becoming chained?"

Antan looks as if she would rather not talk about it, but then sighs. "It is fine. I just do not like talking about it. You see, two years ago I was fighting for several days against a clan of werewolves and vampires. I had not slept at all in those days. I spent all my energy on killing the hundreds and thousands of vampires and werewolves that I was at war with. I… was severely wounded and could only get energy from the occasional carcass or unwilling victim. When I killed them all, I was exhausted and had too many wounds to count. I could not die, but I was severely weakened. Enough so, that _master _could drag me to his dungeons and make me nothing more than a slave. My lineage, my dignity, and the proud warrior I was, becoming nothing. I've become nothing but what my _master_ wishes of me."

"Antanasia, where are you?! It is time for your _feeding_."

Antan shivers at the meaning in his words. She looks at Vlad sadly with a hint of fear in her eyes. She stands up slowly, giving Vlad a final caress. "I must go now before master finds me here. He will not be pleased at all that I met you."

Vlad looked panicky all of a sudden, afraid to be alone. "Wait! How can I find you? How do I know it's you?"

Antan pauses in her walking to the door. Then she looks back with a curious gaze. She smiles suddenly and changes into her adult human form. Then she starts to disappear into silver mist. "There is simply one legend you have to remember. Research it, and you will find me. My body can only be in one place, but my mind can be in many."

She fades away, her voice echoing off the walls soothingly. A song being sung, from a long time ago that he knew as a child.

"_Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust _

_Begone thy madness of the night _

_The Shadows of Hell; follow my soul For I am not human_

_Ash to Dust, the form of Death _

_We choose to be immortal_

_ The cries of pain is my pleasure _

_And the blood of my body is your death_

_We cannot rest, for we have sinned_

_ So, we eat the damned _

_We bathe in their blood; and feast on their flesh _

_We are angels with scabbed wings _

_Reborn as Monsters; We are Devil Birds."_

Vlad's eyes widen with realization. A red tear of sadness and joy sliding down his cheek. _She is something that is a legend even among Nosferatu and other night creature's. She is what I have been looking for, for many years. A companion to spend my eternal damnation with._

Year 1998 Alucard's throne room

Alucard awakens from a memory from long ago. The memory of the time he first met _her_. The beautiful creature, that took the shape of a child, then an adult. It gave a whole new meaning to appearances can be deceiving.

Alucard leans forward in his chair with his hands covering his grinning face, only showing his eyes. "I should probably tell master what dwells beneath my room. She could probably help ease my master's stress. We did after all take a huge blow to our forces. Ha ha ha, I wonder how much she has changed."

**BloodyGrim: This is the first chapter! Sorry if Alucard acts different than normal in the beginning. But he has been tortured for a couple mouths. So how do you think he'll act? Well anyways moving on. I'm going to a cabin up north for a week, so I do not know if I can post chapters up there. Read and Review please!**


End file.
